


bug me

by hingabee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, M/M, insects but not really, its valentines day and mantis is GETTIN IT!!!, romantically beating your boyfriend into the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee
Summary: At this point Liquid is so angry that he just jumps Mantis like a rabid animal and wrestles them to the ground with a dedication he rarely shows when handling his paperwork.And Mantis is almostproudof him.





	bug me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunishedPyotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/gifts).



> what better way to celebrate valentines day and show people you care for them than with posting silly smut fic!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

"Mantis I swear to all things holy, if you don't stop I'm going to have you share your office with Ocelot!"

There is an unimpressed huff before the accused gracefully sinks down to land right in front of his bosses nose, carelessly lolling about on some incredibly important papers regarding FOXHOUND's finances and kicking a half empty cup of tea off the desk with a clunky leather boot.

_You really are no fun nowadays, y'know?_ Mantis mocks and wriggles his index finger, having another burst of energy underneath Liquid's coat turn into an imaginary six-legged sensation crawling down his spine.

The boss does not look very amused though and shakes off the psychic bug with an impressive knee-jerk of a fully body shudder. 

And finally, god, _finally_ something in Liquid's mind snaps to present Mantis the desired reaction; a slightly irritated annoyance that skyrockets up into a definitely not acceptable petulance for someone whose primary task it is to be a calm and collected leader at all times. 

Not that Liquid usually does a good job with that, anyway.

But Mantis gets a few laughs out of the whole thing, still, before the assault of fake, hallucinatory arthropods overwhelms his poor boss so much that he promptly shoves Mantis off the table.

_Ow,_ he complains, despite stopping the fall mid air by hovering himself about an inch or two above the ground, right next to the puddle of spilled tea. Oh boy, smells like Liquid's favourite too. _That hurt._

"Oh, you're about to _hurt_ , alright?" Liquid growls and pushes himself out of his expensive and totally super comfortable looking office chair; a loss for him really, Mantis could have kept going from down here without problems; before stomping towards him with that deliciously twitchy smile on his face, a tell tale sign of Loosing It™.

"Noo!" Mantis calls, voice and cackling muffled behind his mask, and poofs out of existence for a second to simply appear behind his boss. Right in time to let a shower of spiders rain down on him, too, though he has got to give something to Liquid; the man is no fool when it comes to whipping around and tackling someone in the blink of an eye and Mantis finds himself violently slammed against an old bookshelf, a little cloud of dust surrounding the two of them now. 

Ah yes, the government had cut their funds _again_ last month and of course not one member of FOXHOUND really had the nerve to go and proclaim an early spring cleaning with way more important things on their minds; like cleaning guns or bullying their superiors into paying more attention to them.

"Boss... ." He rasps and it actually _hurts_ to speak because Liquid god damn knocked the air out of his pitiful lungs so Mantis is left attempting some poor impression of Mongolian throat singing while his boss has to deal with the aftermath of his actions by himself.

"Oh my god, Mantis." He mumbles when his expression finally softens back into that bog-standard black hole of self loathing and repressed emotions and backs off at realising his own loss of control and the resulting damage. "Are you alright, I didn't mean to... ."

But Liquid trails off before he can finish that train of thought because Mantis unceremoniously yanks him closer with a nod and plants both his physical hands on his bosses hips while having a third one, made of psychic energies and insect limbs, idly wander up his chest.

And blessedly Liquid reacts with another one of his (frankly adorable) angry dog sounds before trying to manhandle Mantis out of his office; a room that doubles as their shared quarters; rather unsuccessfully.

"Stop trying to distract me!" He grumbles and starts getting increasingly frustrated when one of the many, many leather straps of Mantis' harness gets _accidentally_ caught in the door handle. "I'm actually trying to get some work done for once and I really have neither time nor patience for your silly games right now, Mantis!"

_Games? What games? I hate games!_ Mantis thinks innocently before uselessly pulling at his outfit to make it seem like he is not totally stalling for some more quality time with his boss.

"Mantis." Liquid's voice is nothing more than a warning growl at this point. _Oh, yes_.

He makes the poutiest and sweetest face you can manage when you are severely disfigured and have only your eyes to work with, because that has always worked on Liquid and will probably continue to do so for he rest of their sad, little life _and_ the next one after that. 

"Please, boss." Mantis whines and has to summon all his self control to not start hysterically laughing right there. "Won't you help me free myself from this unfortunate situation?" 

The way Liquid's eyebrows do that little frustrated wriggle is priceless and the way he accidentally rips off the entire door handle while tugging at Mantis' straps even more so, though to his credit he only yells loud enough for _half_ of the base to hear him which is actually pretty impressive for a guy like him.

At this point Liquid is so angry that he just jumps Mantis like a rabid animal and wrestles them to the ground with a dedication he rarely shows when handling his paperwork. 

And Mantis is almost _proud_ of him.

But also there is that obnoxious sound of metal hitting the floor as the door handle follows them to their battlefield and it actually distracts Mantis long enough to let down his, admittedly already very low, guard and get socked straight in the head by his boss.

He immediately registers a great despair bubbling up in Liquid’s chest, but being to preoccupied with the fact that his nose is spilling blood all into the plastic filter covering his face, he kindly ignores the other’s emotions in favour of undoing the clasps of his stupid mask before he drowns in his own life juices, or something pathetic like that. 

Of course, that is a terrible idea but you cant really judge a man who just got punched in the mug by a super soldier clone during a cute little domestic fist fight.

The entire world moves _really_ slow all of a sudden and it is actually kind of annoying because it takes Mantis mind ages to catch up with the thoughts and feelings of an entire military base around him but then, just as he starts thinking “ _Oh wait maybe this is not so bad at all!_ ” something snaps back into place and catapults his conscious right out of its seat.

When he manages breathing like a normal person again; or well, as much as that works out with your nose full of blood; Liquid’s hands are on his face and neck, propping his head up so that Mantis’s brain does not get clogged or something.

“Are you alright? How’s your head?” Liquid mumbles while performing all that stupid, useless first aid shit that he somehow manages to pull off pretty well and Mantis gets so frustrated with how god damn _gentle_ he is being that he chokes out some very rude things, spitting blood all over his front.

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” 

Oh well, you can’t see those stains well on black fabric anyway. 

“Don’t be… .” Mantis manages though and starts caressing Liquid’s cheekbone in turn because his brain is pudding and somehow the whole thing has made him really desperate for affection, or _something_ like that, anyway. “M’ perfectly fine.” 

His boss just cracks an awkward smile and tries to help him up while dropping some more useless apologies on him, though Mantis quickly worms his way out of his grasp and starts grabbing at the lapels of Liquid’s coat while trying to look as vulnerable as possible. 

Liquid swallows audibly and he can actually _watch the few_ , sad little drops of saliva travel down his throat if he narrows his eyes a little.

Mantis takes a deep, rattling breath and just goes for it; nothing to lose when you are already on the ground with blood in your face. 

“Boss,” He has some trouble focusing on Liquid. “I need you to do something for me… .”

And, _oh_! that gets Liquid’s attention; the perfect mix of pitiable expression and helpless emotion always seals the deal, and Mantis is not above using dirty tricks.

“Of course.” Boss pulls him a bit closer as if to protect him from some terrible evil, which is ironic considering he is the reason harm came to Mantis in the first place, but it is the thought that counts. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed. You have to rest!” He adds.

For the next thirty seconds Liquid just stares down at him and looks terribly uncomfortable.

“Mantis,” He takes a deep breath. “why can’t I move?” 

“Oopsie… .” Mantis hums and takes his bosses hand into his own to lead it to his face, soft touches here and there.

“Mantis, this isn’t funny. You’re hurt.” Liquid is kind of mad again and its absolutely funny because he puffs his cheek like a little boy that is disappointed in his birthday presents, which is actually fitting to some degree, Mantis figures. 

Well, time to unwrap, then.

“’M just a tiny bit hurt… .” He tries with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “You better make sure I can not get up to bother you at all, anymore.”

And wow, okay. The boss looks so offended when Mantis totally subtlety plants a few suggestive thoughts in his mind and draws back a little to take in the full image in front of him.

“You can’t be serious.” He finally croaks and his eyes shift left and right as if hes checking the room for cameras, which, to be fair; knowing Ocelot is probably not a bad idea at all; but Mantis could not care less at this point because his brain has been delicately turned into mashed potatoes and some kind of disgustingly sticky heat in his lower belly is screaming so loud that his ears are starting to ring. Metaphorically.

Mantis is actually a little ashamed, now that he thinks about it; as terribly as thinking works right now, anyway; and it _absolutely_ shows on his face too, judging by the sudden burst of bashful affection on Liquids part.

They just stare at each other in silence for way too long before Mantis finally breaks.

“Boss, just punch me again.” 

With the simple curiosity of a child setting ants on fire with a magnifying glass, Liquid does. And, damn, it stings, but it is totally worth it, especially for the look on his bosses face when he realises what the fuck he just did.

Before he can apologise though, Mantis raises a shaking hand to snap his annoying, pretty mouth shut and send another wave of psychic insects over him; though this time they are not just crawling and clicking underneath Liquid’s coat but his _skin_.

“Bloody fuck!” He sputters and Mantis laughs tiredly before choking on his own spit and blood and wringing up the most woeful coughing fit in existence.

He absentmindedly reaches for his mask but Liquid is getting rowdy again and honestly being displayed all sweet and nice with some parsley on top and his head full of static like this in front of his boss is probably worth the massive headache he will have to deal with later.

Some more bugs and psychic pulling at Liquid’s hair later(and a mental note to force him to wear a schoolgirl outfit some time) and he is being pulled up and pushed around like a rag doll; rough, impatient hands digging into his sides; and if Mantis did not have a front row seat to Liquid’s garbage bin of a mind he would probably be convinced that he is just being taken to bed like the unruly child he is, no dinner and bed time story today, boy. 

But apparently his boss seems to have noticed that very treacherous erection stuck to his thigh inside his way too tight pant-leg after he slammed him against the desk without holding back and Mantis has to turn his head in shame which just makes his dick even more interested in the proceedings, the damn backstabbing bastard.

“Mantis… .” Liquid gasps, because of course he does, and his face is red because the poor guy absolutely can not deal with the fact that he is hurting his favourite pet abomination and actually _getting off_ on it.

_Shh,_ Mantis provides helpfully as he idly fondles Liquid’s chest and sends another swarm of crawlies over him; this time the little critters concentrate on marching down his stomach and over his crotch and the noise Liquid produces is simultaneously the hottest and most hilarious thing Mantis has ever witnessed. _it’s alright boss, indulge yourself._

Liquid has never been great at foreplay or anything coming after that either, really, but he is very good at punching and pushing and for some ungodly reason even _biting_ and Mantis has to chew on his lips to not embarrass himself completely. 

But yeah, it is kind of difficult to not just nut all over his favourite leather pants when his bosses teeth graze the shell of his ear just _so_ and Mantis pushes his arms underneath Liquid’s coat and claws at his ass because otherwise he would probably start flapping his hands frantically. 

With Liquid functioning on his dick’s remote control and disregarding his head entirely, Mantis actually does not feel that bad about being a useless zombie anymore and breathlessly grins in excitement when Liquid finally tries do undo his belt and harness. Being incredibly horny proves kind of counterproductive though and he generously takes pity on his boss, using his powers to yank down his pants far enough for Liquid’s greedy hands to have access to his aching dick. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you… .” Liquid mumbles against his ear and does that silly, cheesy thing where he gets all caught up in those trivial notions of romance his lizard brain seems to feed on and actually brushes his fingers through Mantis’ embarrassingly red pubic hair not even thinking of _accidentally_ touching the important parts of his anatomy. 

Time to go all out, then, Mantis thinks and moans obscenely before slipping his hands underneath Liquid’s waistband (damn bastard is going commando again, as if he saw this coming) and squeezing his ass desperately.

“ _I_ want you to, though.” He flutters his eyelashes at Liquid and probably looks like some little girl’s defiled dress up doll having a seizure but desperate times call for desperate measures. “Come on, don’t you wanna take the opportunity and be the mean one for once?”

Mantis knows that the actual answer is probably “No, I love you and respect you and I would never want to harm you, _ever_.” but Liquid’s dick does not have a damn mouth to speak with and that is how he ends up bent over his bosses desk, getting a good look at all those important FOXHOUND files before having two fingers shoved into his mouth to suck on while Liquid looms over him from behind. 

He entertains the thought of replacing those fingers with some dick for a while but there really is no time left for that at this point and so he heedlessly fetches the lube from the night stand (because as much as he likes it rough, there is a long meeting scheduled for tomorrow and he is definitely _not_ spending five hours sitting on his sore ass) and throws it at Liquid’s head, who seems to be mildly irritated before finally getting the gist and gives Mantis some room to breathe as he pours like half the bottle over his useless man-paws.

And then, lord hath thy angels sing, he finally has Liquid’s fingers inside him while teeth close around the pale skin of his shoulders, drawing blood; and he only knows that because he can _taste_ what Liquid tastes; and its terrible and amazing at the same time. 

Liquid’s free hand is holding his wrists behind his back roughly and he barely wastes a minute on trying to find Mantis’ prostate before giving up and; functioning on full instinctive ‘fuck and claim it’-mode by now; tries to wrangle his dick out of his pants unsuccessfully until Mantis takes pity on him and busts his zipper open. 

“Fuck.” His boss groans into his neck as he pushes inside and Mantis has to use his powers to ball up those damn papers and shove them into his mouth to not cheer _Yes! Do me! Do me!_ out loud when Liquid starts babbling about how much he loves him, though he does it in his mind anyway and it is definitely audible enough for any potential psychically linked boyfriends around. 

The desk squeaks loudly and it probably annoys the shit out of anyone who can hear them; Mantis makes sure of that as he blissfully scans the surrounding rooms for an audience and almost suffocates on his mouthful of classified information when he realises that he forgot to lock the door, but oh well, it is too late for that now anyway.

His face is slammed against the hardwood, more on accident than on purpose really, and Liquid, being the good boy and boss that he is apologises immediately through giving Mantis’ terribly neglected dick the attention it has been demanding for like; the past few hours, days, years; bless his soul. 

Of course Liquid is not that terrible at giving hand jobs, considering he is a massive wanker himself (har har) and Mantis is already too far gone to properly judge the quality of their sex life at this point anyway so he just fucks himself back against his bosses hips and tries not to cry or panic or both when he feels his orgasm nearing.

His beautiful bastard of a boss is already back with the love declarations but Mantis is charitable and actually allows himself to come right against the side of that damn desk while having his face bashed down against it; listening to the almost incoherent waterfall of praise crashing down on him.

Liquid is still going though his rhythm is faltering and Mantis calls him a whore only to be called one in return; boss is feisty today, alright; and finally slams against him so roughly that he is probably going to need an artificial hip joint at age thirty, or something. 

“I love you.” Liquid pants and licks at some sweat pearling down Mantis’ shoulder, pulling out and turning him around before propping him up to sit on the desk like some kind of slutty paperweight.

Trying to relax is a bit difficult when you got bruises all over your dumb, skinny body and the guy who just came inside you kneeling down between your legs; pulling your already disregarded pants down to your ankles and effectively head-locking himself like that. 

“And I know you don’t like being filthy.” He rasps and god, if Mantis’ dick had a bit more stamina it would probably be already hard at that voice again. To its credit it does give a tiny, slightly interested twitch, though. 

Liquid kisses and sucks at Mantis’ inner thighs and as soon as he starts complaining about hickeys his boss actually _bites_ him, the animal. But it is hard to be mad for Mantis when the kisses start trailing up to his ass and then finally there is a tongue inside him, damn it. 

“Holy fuck, boss.” He spits out some leftover paper, wherever that stuff disappeared to, and pulls at Liquid’s hair languidly. “Can you beat me up more often?” 

Liquid pauses and looks up at Mantis from between his thighs and he _really_ should not be looking this adorable when he has got his own cursed semen running down his pouty lips. 

“No.” He says firmly and gets back to work and Mantis does not have it in him to protest anymore, though there is still enough snark left to call his little, psychic bug friends back onto Liquid.

Reaching the ideal relationship of being beaten up and slammed against the desk by your boss regularly may seem a bit _too_ ambitious, but Mantis knows he will get there eventually. 


End file.
